What If
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: Originally Hinata is suppose to be the heroine, what if she was...SasuHina and lots of drama, pain, love and doubts.


What If…

Story based on the original story line for Naruto series (with a little of my ideas). When Sakura was never to be in the plot and Hinata was the main heroine of the series and the love interest of Naruto.

Hinata was sitting with her team between both Naruto and Sasuke. She was so close to Naruto her face just lit up every time she thought of him or whenever his elbow touched her. She could barely eat her food. Sasuke took one quick look at his teammate and smiled.

"Hinata you haven't touched your food?" Sasuke asked Hinata. She just lowered her head. He found himself to be interested in Hinata Hyuga, not because she was good looking but because she wasn't like the other girls. She was quiet and had manners most of all because she wasn't staking her.

"Yeah Hinata! Do you want me to feed you?" Naruto smiled slyly. He liked the idea since he like the person he was going feed. Many more ideas popped in his head making him even more excited. But just when Naruto grabbed some noodles with his chopsticks Sasuke grabbed her face squeezing her cheeks.

"Say 'ah' Hinata." Sasuke commanded with a dumpling in his fingers. Hinata opened her mouth a little on the shock side. He quickly put the dumpling in her mouth tracing her lips.

"Sasuke no fair!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke removed his hands and went back to eating. Sometimes he just couldn't control himself around Hinata. Naruto ate another bowl before declaring himself full. Which afterwards he took Hinata hand and walked her home. "Well this is it." Naruto took a look at the Hyuga mansion. Hinata had a light blush on her cheeks while Naruto cupped them drawing her closer to him.

Their lips touched softly. And Naruto moved back a bit tilting her head to the side for a more intense kiss. His fingers got tangled in her hair as he tried to make their lips explore more and more. They finished their kiss and said their goodbyes. Hinata was inches from the door when she heard something.

"Goodbye." Sasuke whispered not too far from Hinata on a tree branch. He turned and started his way to his new life. Hinata looked into the night knowing something needed her. She started to chase her instincts to the door that led out of konoha. There Sasuke was standing looking at the forest beyond. She walked she was right behind him.

"Sasuke…" She could only say.

"Goodbye Hinata thank you for everything." Sasuke whispered in her ears. He let his lips touch hers. "Let me clean your lips." Sasuke kissed her but this time was different. Hinata was actually feeling her mind go blank. They parted and when Hinata opened her eyes he was gone. Tears rolled down.

3 Years Later

Hinata was walking in town when someone mentioned of Naruto's return. Her heart raced as she ran to the entrance. That's when she bumped into Naruto himself.

"Hinata you look great." Naruto blushed to see Hinata had grown to be beautiful like he imagined. "I'm kind of hungry, do you want to eat with me?" Naruto asked her and she nodded. They walked along side each other in silence. After eating together Naruto walked her to her home. At the entrance they stood in silence.

"I'm happy to be with you like the old days Naruto." Hinata said with red cheeks. "After you've been gone so long I want to tell you something … something that I should have told you a long time." Hinata looked up into his eyes. "I like you." Naruto's eyes was filled with endearment at the comment.

"I like you too." Naruto confessed. "I have since the first time I laid eyes on you." He pushed back some hair from her face. "I feel we should be something more then just friends."

"Me too!" Hinata said in excitement. Naruto chuckled.

"Agreed then, I'll be your boyfriend from here on." Naruto kisses her cheek and says his goodbyes. He needed to speak with the Lady Tsunade soon. Hinata entered her house and closed the door behind her. She should be happy right? This was something she was hoping for her whole life, right? Then why did it break her heart?

A few days later…

Hinata and Naruto were to meet their new partner. Naruto had his arms on her shoulder as they waited sitting on a bench. Naruto then starts to take advantage of being alone together. He grabbed her into his arms and dropped to the floor. He gets on top of Hinata and tickles her.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asks while laughing. Naruto chuckles a bit before getting serious. He started to kiss her, it was messy and rough. His hands went under her sweater and fish net t-shirt taking a hold of her breasts. "Naruto…" she moaned. He smiled pushing the outer wear up enough for him to duck his head in. At that he started to lick and nibble her nipples.

"Hinata, I want more." Naruto pulled back knowing that soon they would have company. Hinata fixed herself trying also to pull herself together. But whenever he tried to touch her that way her mind went to Sasuke. Why would that be? She always wondered. She knew she had to be with Naruto but her heart went against it. Whenever she thought of the kiss her and Sasuke once had still made her heart race. Why was everything just so difficult, and not how it should be. Hinata sat up and Naruto helped her to her feet. Just then their new teammate Sai arrived.

They had a quiet walk to their destination and many things happened on their trip. But soon the greatest event happened…they met Sasuke again. There Hinata got to see him again since their sad departure.

"Naruto," Sasuke could see the yellow hair from the distance but someone else come out the tunnel that made him lose his breath, " Hinata." She stood there strong, radiant more imaginably breathless. Sai and Yamato stayed in the background. Sasuke in a second was standing in front of Hinata and whispered something into her ears and then disappeared.

Months passed Hinata was sitting at Naruto bedside waiting for him to wake up. He nearly lost his arm in a fight. Neji entered the room giving Hinata something. She smiled and came to realize something in her time alone in this room. She realized that what she felt for Naruto was like the way she felt for Neji. It was a brotherly love. But she couldn't find herself telling him how she really felt. Naruto opened his eyes for the first time. Hinata pealed an apple for him and fed him.

"Feed me mouth to mouth." Naruto blushed.

"Naruto…" Hinata complained. "I need to tell you something…" She looked off in the distance.

"Please just do this for me." Naruto begged. Hinata put a small piece of apple in her mouth chewing it and going to him with her tongue putting it in his mouth as he swallowed and kissed her. "Give me on night before we break." How could Hinata say no? Naruto sat up and Hinata sat on the edge. Naruto threw his hospital clothes to the floor and pulled off Hinata sweater. His hands cupped her breasts as he kissed her neck. Hinata slowly laid down as he got on top.

In the morning Naruto found himself alone, like he believed would happen. But he was just being greedy last night. He wanted her before Sasuke could touch her. The love they had was destroyed when Sasuke stole Hinata's heart that night. Now he was the hurt one the one that would stay alone.

While Hinata was training someone approached her. Twisting her to his embrace. There she lost all strength and cried. Sasuke kissed her forehead. He sat on the floor as she slept on his lap. Sasuke had much to do but he had to protect her from it all. He had to make up for all the years he had been gone. He had to kiss where Naruto kissed, touch where he touched because she was his always his. He needed her as much as she needed him.

Hinata woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was dark and lonely. Hinata sat up from the bed, and examine the place with her eyes knowing now that she was in a cave far from the village. She looked around and found two red eyes watching her.

"Wha-" She was interrupted by the shushing of the man. He was shirtless and his beauty was beyond imagination. But after a few seconds she could see that he was hurt. Hinata touched his wounds.

"I couldn't find myself being far from you anymore." Sasuke hands were full of blood. Hinata could smell the iron in the air, the smell of rust. Hinata wanted to tend to his wounds but he wouldn't allow her. "I want to endure this pain." But it was never enough. "Not enough."

…

Naruto couldn't use his arm just yet. Konoha was burning to the ground and his own best friend was a the cause. When the building fell down many people were killed including close friends. Sasuke died to him.

"Sasuke, you mother fucker! Show yourself!" Naruto shouted hoping it pierced into his eardrums. Naruto could feel the fire under his skin, the chakra start to flow out of him. His teeth became sharp and he started to lose himself to the nine tails. The wind blew and Sasuke was seem in the smoke. Naruto ran on hand and feet to attack Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't fight taking the attacks. Naruto's claw burning his skin making the hurt worst. But one attack blew Sasuke to the side revealing what he was protecting. Naruto screaming turning back into to human. Tears flowed out his eyes.

"You're not taking her!" Naruto ran to Sasuke to punch him but Sasuke grabbed his hand mid air.

"You can hurt me but I won't leave her again." Sasuke let him go. Naruto fell to his knees. He knew this day would come.

"Take care of her." Naruto said. "Now go." Sasuke listened picked up Hinata and left Naruto alone.

…

"What's not enough?" Hinata asked Sasuke touching his cuts on his chest. Sasuke closed his eyes trying to forget what happened. Sasuke could feel her touch penetrate through him making him feel things. His hand took hers. Sasuke couldn't understand how life could be so cruel and reward him with her, while those who are good must suffer.

"I haven't suffered enough." Sasuke says kissing her hands. She lightly touched his cheeks. She sits on his lap placing her forehead on to his. His arms wrapped around her as he let his emotions go. No tear came out but Hinata knew his heart was crying that time. She held him feeling for the first time like she was in the right place. This was where she wanted to be, but something in the corner of her mind still bothered her. After a while she went to take bath. The hot springs in the cave was man made just for her. She let the warm water calm all her muscles. She had been tense for so long. When she was done she got ready to heal Sasuke.

Hinata got herbs and medicine ready for the cuts and gashes. Sasuke wasn't too eager but she didn't give him much a choice. Once she was done Sasuke couldn't feel more ready to be with her. Every inch of him wanted her but he didn't want to jump the gun. No he wanted it to be special, magical and at the appropriate time.

Sasuke had to leave for awhile and Hinata didn't ask much. Sasuke opened her mouth slightly to kiss her. His tongue explored her mouth as they had a passionate kiss. He didn't know how long he would be gone, and she didn't care as long as he came back for her. As long as their love remained, she would wait.

Hinata grew very ill when alone all those days. A sickness was spreading throughout the land and Hinata was very unfortunate to get it. When Sasuke came back she had worked out enough strength to just greet him and fell to the ground.

"Hinata!" He called out for her but she didn't respond. It took a few months before she finally got better. Once he could get her walking he married her. Under the moon they made vows and love holding each other. But it wasn't until she found she was pregnant that they finally felt complete.

…

"How do you expect to raise a child like that!" Naruto pushed Sasuke to the wall. "You have no home, and you won't be able to stop what you do for the kid. The child and Hinata will be by themselves if you continue this way." Naruto rushed out taking a breath. Sasuke walked out touching his close friend shoulder. "I forgave you for taking her away but I won't forgive you for leaving her alone when she needs you the most."

…

"Sasuke," Hinata said with tears rolling down her eyes, "What do you mean you want me to konoha?" She couldn't imagine what would have changed in him. Earlier he was happy and his eyes glowed but now he seemed hurt and distant. He was trying to get rid of her now. Hinata looked to the ground. "I see." She must have been a burden to him.

It didn't take long for them to go to the village they once called home. There he disappeared as soon as Naruto came to get her, he never said goodbye.

…

Sasuke always hated himself for never saying goodbye the last time her would ever see her. He placed flowers in her graveyard. A little boy that stood besides him looked up to him. His eyes were like his. The boy looked back down a little shy. Naruto ran his fingers through the little boys hair and the boy smiled.

"He's a friend Kai." Naruto told the boy. The little boy turned to Sasuke.

"Hello." the little boy whispered. Sasuke smiled and started to walk away. Naruto grabbed his elbow.

"I can't stand it here anymore." Sasuke felt the tears flow out his eyes. He did what he usually did, he ran away. And it wasn't for the time he died by his son's hand that he finally saw her. His son wasn't much older then when he started to go on ninja missions. "Sharingan?" Sasuke chuckled a bit spitting out blood. "That's good to know." Sasuke closed his eyes feeling his body go numb. Hinata's face was clear now, her eyes glowed as she sat waiting for him. "Hinata…" He let his last breath go.

"Why were you taking so long?" Hinata complained making that cute face he loved so much. Sasuke drew closer not believing what was now happening. Sasuke sat next to her and took her chin like he once had done when they were a couple, and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I made you wait." He whispered into her ears…


End file.
